pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI for short, is an American television series about a forensics team in Las Vegas runs. In the United States runs the series, since October 2000 . The brand CSI expanded over time with multiple spin-offs and other media, including video games and CSI books . CSI was put stop in 2015 after 15 seasons. Contents * 1 Story * 2 Production * 3 Style * 4 Cast ** 4.1 lab technicians ** 4.2 Detectives and sheriffs * 5 Spin-offs * 6 Computer * 7 Criticism * 8 Trivia * 9 Prizes ** 9.1 Season 10, Part 2 * 10 Episodes Story The series is about a forensic team in the city of Las Vegas . The task of this team is to solve various crimes. This may be a murder, rape or intentional (house) fire. The team was the first eight seasons, led by Gil Grissom (played by William Petersen), and since mid-season nine Catherine Willows (played by Marg Helgenberger). The current team leader is DB Russell, a role played by Ted Danson. The team has a forensic laboratory at his disposal. Using evidence consisting include DNA , fingerprints and any corpse should try to find out who did it. Production CSI since 2000 made by CBS , by Anthony E. Zuiker as producer and original writer. Using three versions of the series as the theme song a few hits of the English rock band The Who . For the intro of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation is the song " Who Are You "and used for CSI: NY and CSI: Miami are respectively the songs" Baba O'Riley "and" Won't Get Fooled Again "from the successful album " Who's Next "is used. On 27 September 2007 in the United States premiere of season 8 "Dead Doll". On Monday, December 3rd 2007 season began in the Netherlands 8. In Flanders is provided by CSI FOUR , on Thursday, March 5th, 2009 is season 8 begins. At the end of this season, Warrick Brown (Gary Dourdan) murdered. From episode 11 of season 9 plays Gil Grissom (William Petersen), he played the role of leader of the team 193 times) could not compete and Catherine Willows (Marg Helgenberger) took over the leadership of the team. Actor Laurence Fishburne will become a member of the team in the new series, he plays the role of Dr. Raymond Langston. Gil Grissom has in Costa Rica joined Sara Sidle, a former member of the team at that time, (a role played by Jorja Fox in 156 episodes) and who have already left the team in Las Vegas. Now they are married to each other and makes Sara again with the team. From season 11 will Liz Vassey, who played the role of Wendy Simms, no longer participate. At the beginning of year 12 is clear that Laurence Fishburne has left the series. Actor Ted Danson is in season 12 his successor, he plays the role of supervisor DB Russell, coming from Portland, has been transferred to Las Vegas. Style The series is often compared to shows like Quincy and The X-Files . The use of gadgets and sometimes even non-existing technology allows that the series sometimes is placed in the science fiction genre. In 2004 the series even a Saturn Award nomination for best science fiction, fantasy or horror television series. The series is known for the unusual camera angles, percussive editing techniques, high-tech gadgets, detailed technical discussions and graphics, for example, the trajectory of a bullet, blood spatters, damage to organs, methods of evidence collection and the reconstruction of a crime. Many episodes include long scenes in which testing or other technical work to be shown in detail, often with no sound except music. While violence always plays a major role in the series is the series less violent than his spin-off CSI: Miami in the sense that the Las Vegas researchers almost never seize lethal means. Gil Grissom in the series has even been reported to have disliked it always with him carrying a firearm. In almost every episode, two unrelated issues discussed. A few episodes revolve around seem to come together to one thing or two things. The team do not always succeed in solving the case, what the series does seem realistic. Cast Lab techs Detectives and sheriffs Spin-offs Following the success of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, the series CSI: Miami and CSI: NY developed. Each of these series has its own forensic team. In 2014/2015 will come CBS with a new spin-off, namely: CSI: Cyber Computer Meanwhile, there are seven computer games have appeared on the series: List of all games CSI CSI Video Games * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * CSI: Dark Motives * CSI: 3 Dimensions of Murder * CSI: Hard Evidence * CSI: Deadly Intent * CSI: Fatal Conspiracy * CSI: Unsolved Criticism * CSI is often criticized for the high level of violent images and some sexual content of the episodes. The series CSI and its spinoffs were the boundaries of what is acceptable on television have shifted considerably. * Another point of criticism are the procedures that use the agents and are often unrealistic critics. For example, the main characters analyze a crime scene, but also solve the case. In reality, both done by separate teams. * Especially politicians and prosecutors find the series but nothing since, according to them gives the series an inaccurate picture of how the police would solve things. Especially members of the jury at a trial would be here too much affected by (the so-called CSI effect ). * CSI's characters often ride in expensive and fast vehicles (such as the GMC Yukon Denali SUV.) Real CSI'ers driving in unmarked patrol cars or ordinary vans. Trivia * CSI is the most watched American television Netherlands, with an average of 1.3 million viewers per week. * There is also developed a series of books about the series. Of the original series, the NY series and the Miami series have reached a total of 28 books. * Anthony Zuiker, asked whether a film also comes from the popular television series, said that follows only after the 30th season. * The show was first created for ABC in 1997, but was refused because it would be too complicated for the average viewer. * In July 2004, George Eads and Jorja Fox fired because they did not agree with their contract, but were reinstated after their contracts were adequate. Prizes * 2002 Emmy Award - Best Makeup for a Series * 2003 Emmy Award - Best Sound Effects Editing for a Series * 2003 Telegatto - Best TV series ( Italy ) * 2004 Saturn Award -Best Network Television Series * 2005 People's Choice Awards - Choice TV Drama * 2005 People's Choice Awards - Choice TV Actress - Marg Helgenberger * 2006 People's Choice Awards - Choice TV Drama * 2006 ASCAP Award - Top TV Series * 2007 Emmy Award - Best Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama Series * 2010 Emmy Award - Best Visual Special Effects for a Series Season 10, Part 2 Episodes Category:2000 television series debuts